The Blonde Matchup
by ColeFlames
Summary: What happens when Jaune is put up against Yang in a fight? Let's just say, a certain blonde may get hurt.
1. Chapter 1 - Brawl

All Jaune could think was about how painful his death would be.

Professor Goodwitch had called on him and Yang to fight. Jaune. And YANG! How was it even fair? He was a nooby, even with all of Pyrrha's training. Yang was at the other end of the arena floor, with a grin. "I'll try not to be too hard on you Jaune-y boy." She told him. Even with Jaune's high aura, he still didn't think he had a chance. He knew he didn't have a chance. As he unsheathed his sword and switched his shield to full size, he was still shaking. Not enough for the crowd to notice. But for Blake being a Faunus and Yang being only 30 yards away. They could tell. 'Remember what Pyrrha taught you.' He thought, trying to calm himself. 'Deep breaths.' He breathed slower, and calmed himself. 'Stay on defense until you know your opponents fighting strategy.' He thought secondly. 'Never let your guard down.' Was the last thing he reminded himself before Glynda started the round.

Yang stood with an impressive smirk. Her gauntlets in fighting form and her arms raised. Jaune observed her stance and how she eyed him. She as eyeing his entire being, his chest, his face, his whole body. Wait... was she... 'Don't get distracted!' He yelled internally to himself. 'Alright. She's trying to make me lose focus by making me think that she's hitting on me with her eyes.' He took a note. 'She's waiting for me to make a move.' He thought back to what Pyrrha said. _"Most people in this school still think you don't know anything. If you really feel confident, you could pretend that you're charging blindly, thinking that they have the upper hand. They _will _take advantage of this. You need to be quick for when the counter attack comes, and you need to be ready."_ 'Charging blindly. Crap.' He raised his sword slightly and charged at the beautiful busty blonde girl, making sure to keep an eye on her arms. At about 5 yards away Yang jumped into the air. It was as if time stopped. Her fist was pulled back, ready to smash into the ground. 'GUARD!' Jaune crouched down and raised his shield above his head, protecting himself from the attack. As Yang came down, she smashed his shield, sending a shock wave thought his body. Jaune's ears were ringing and he couldn't think for a moment. Until the fist hit his face. With a small explosion of fire, Jaune was thrown back 20 yards. 'Gotta dodge that, can't block it.' He made a mental note as soon as he could think again.

Regaining his stance, he planned his next move. 'Arms, gotta hit her arms.' He ran forward. A few people thought he was running blindly again, but his eyes were observing everything they saw, and he was aware of what Yang was dong. Nothing. She stood still and waited. 'She wants me to swing.' Jaune raised his sword arm up, but put his shield over his chest. Yang's fish hit the shield. She was planning on hitting him before he managed to get a swing down. With her attack blocked, Jaune followed thought and managed to get a hit on Yang, who quickly backed off. "You've learned haven't you lady-killer?" Yang teased. Jaune remained unfazed. 'You're not distracting me.' He said inside of himself. "Who's your trainer? Pyrrha-bear over there?" Yang teased again, motioning her head to the crowd, where Pyrrha had stood proud, but now blushing.

Yang was the one on the attack now. 'I'm not losing my reputation because of HIM!' She told herself. Rushing to the attack, Yang gave Jaune a quick observation moment. Her fist held back and raised, he blocked the oncoming attack, counter attacking with his sword to her side. Although it didn't cut, it still hurt. 'Left arm.' He noticed. Moving his shield across his body, he blocked Yang's left fist. 'Uh oh.' He realized that his arms were across his body. Before he could fix the mistake, he had taken a swift upper cut, followed by more unblocked shots to the chest, stomach, and one that happened to 'slip' to his privates. Jaune groaned on the ground. 'Get up! You're dead if you stay down!' He yelled at himself. As he got up, he checked his aura meter. Surprisingly, he was still at 60%, whilst Yang, was at 40%. 'Come on Arc, you got this.'

Remembering back to the move Pyrrha had taught him, Jaune ran forward towards Yang, and jumped. He sailed thought the air for at least 3 meters before his knee connected and hit Yang in the forehead, getting her to the ground. Even though he didn't notice, everyone else caught that Jaune was glowing from when he left the ground, to when he landed again. Even Yang hadn't expected it. SHE, had let her guard down. He summer-salted after he kneed Yang and landed with surprisingly good form. Something he didn't intend to do however... As Jaune rolled through the air, his sword had caught a single strand of Yang's hair, cutting it from the rest of her hair. As Yang and Jaune both turned and faced each other, they both noticed the long strand of blonde hair. It obviously wasn't Jaune's. As the boy looked back up, he cowered in fear as he saw Yang's rage. Her eyes were red, her hair was glowing, and she looked ANGRY!

"Vvvvvooooomit boooy!" She cried as she charged at Jaune, landing blow after blow on Jaune. When it was over, Jaune's aura was nearly completely gone. His sword and shield had been knocked from his grasp, where they now lay several meters away. And Jaune himself, was rushed to the infirmary. Yang got a serious talking to by Goodwitch, who told Yang to keep her rage outside on the creatures of Grimm, and not her classmates. After Yang was released from Goodwitch's wrath, she went to the infirmary to see how Jaune was doing.

Jaune laid in his bed, staring out the window of the school. His left eye swollen shut, several ribs fractured, and his pride... let's just say it was hurt worse than he was. Beside his bed was Pyrrha, who held his hand, tenderly, making sure not to hurt him. As Yang walked in Jaune didn't move at all, he looked as if he was sleeping. Pyrrha thought he was actually, since she was on his left side.

Pyrrha turned and looked up at Yang, anger glowing in her eyes. "That was a bit much? Don't you think?" Pyrrha said angrily, letting go of his hand.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I just... lost control of myself. I guess I forgot to warn him about not touching my hair." Yang said. She felt horrible about what she did. As annoying as Jaune was when they first met, he still didn't deserve this.

"Well you shouldn't be saying that to me." Pyrrha replied. "And it doesn't do any good either. Doctors say he'll be in here for at least 10 days. And that's IF he makes a quick recovery."

Jaune listened in on all of this, not saying a word.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do... this." Yang said sadly, motioning to Jaune. "When he wakes up, I'll do whatever I can to make it up to him."

Jaune couldn't hold back the small grin. "Anything... you say?" He asked in a hoarse voice, managing to turn his head he looked at Yang.

Yang could already picture the crazy things he would have her doing. 'Well shit.'

***Author's Note*  
This was meant to be a short one shot, but I left it with an ending to have additions on it. I want YOUR opinion. Should I continue this story, or should I leave it as is? Your feedback is well appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Infirmary

Yang arrived at the infirmary after last class. She held all the homework from the classes for Jaune in her hands. After the week that she had been doing this, she was surprised. From all the things Jaune could have had her do, say something embarrassing in the middle of lunch, make her do something weird or gross, or even do something with him, he didn't. All Jaune requested, was that she bring him his homework after class everyday. She didn't like doing it. She had to take down extra notes, focus in every class, and carry all the papers and books to him in the infirmary after class instead of doing what she wanted. But she never once complained. How could she? It was her fault he ended up in that position in the first place. Even if he cut her hair, he was still her friend. She'd gotten used to all the goofy things he did. Such as when he would hit on her when they first met, or get sick on the airship, or even when he was utterly annoying at times. He was _her_ annoying blonde boy.

As Yang walked into the room, she noticed Jaune's closed eyes. 'He must be sleeping' she thought. Jaune's left eye had healed completely, except for the small bruise that was left on it. His ribs had also been healing at a steady pace as well. Yang set down the books on the wheelie cart and leaned over Jaune. "Jau~aune. Jau~aune." Yang whispered gently and soothingly into the boy's ear. "Wake u~up." Her voice was soft. No, more than soft. Angelic. Jaune's eyes slowly fluttered open to the beautiful busty blonde girl in front of him.

"Glad you're awake." Yang smiled quietly.

"Oh, hey Yang. Thanks for bringing me my work." Jaune replied hoarse raspy voice.

Yang frowned and walked away, coming back with a cup of water. "Here." She held the cup to Jaune's lips, as he drank it eagerly. Placing the cup down, she smiled to Jaune. "Better?"

Jaune replied with a small nod. "I can hold the cup myself you know." He smiled.

Yang felt a small blush come to her face. "I know. I just, like taking care of you." She admitted. "It reminds me of when Ruby and I were younger. She'd get sick and I'd have to stay home from school to help her." Yang reminisced her memories with Ruby.

A small smile came upon Jaune's lips. "Did you ever make her snacks?" He inquired.

Yang wasn't sure where Jaune was going with this, but she didn't think it was good. "Yes." She replied.

A small smile came to Jaune's lips. "Well... my mom used to make me peanut butter sandwiches, cut into triangles." Jaune said, trying not to sound dorky.

Yang made an awwww noise. "That's adorable."

Jaune looked to the side, a small blush forming on his face. "Could you... make me one?" He asked, looking up at the brawler.

"I could... try." Yang suggested. "I'm not much of a cook."

"It's a sandwich, not a cake." Jaune teased.

"Oh shut it." Yang replied with a pout, lightly smacking his head.

They both engaged in a small laugh. "I'll bring you one tomorrow." Yang promised.

***Author Note*  
****What did you guys think? I originally intended to put this into my Romances of Team JNPR, but then I thought of doing a one shot, now it seems that it will simply be a short story between the two blonde friends. Or... will it be a short story between two blonde _lovers__?_  
****I want your advice and feedback, as always. You can help shape the story! Just give me a review of any mistakes I made, or anything you'd like to see in future chapters.  
****-ColeFlames**


	3. Chapter 3 - Sandwich

Yang finally arrived back at her dorm room. Ruby was sitting on her bunk, scrolling through messages on her scroll. Blake was reading a book on her bunk. Weiss was sitting at the desk, perfecting her homework. 'At least no one noticed how late I got back.' Yang thought, until Blake looked up to her partner. 'Crap.'

Blake put a bookmark into her book, then set it down beside her on the bed. "Do you know how late it is Yang?" Blake asked.

"7:30" Yang replied, although it sounded more like a question then an answer.

"No. It's 8:20." Blake told Yang. "You're not sweating, so you weren't training. You don't have any homework with you, so you weren't studying, so where were you?" Blake inquired. At this point, Ruby and even Weiss had stopped what they were doing to take part in the conversation.

Ruby put down her scroll. "Yeah. You haven't been back when you usually come back. It started when..."

"When you pummeled Jaune." Blake finished.

Yang could feel the questions already coming on. It felt like when she first went to a friend's house and she snuck out at night, only to be discovered and questioned when she got home. "You guys know that I've been bringing Jaune his homework." Yang defended.

It was Weiss's turn to accuse Yang. "It takes over an hour to bring him his homework?" Weiss asked.

Yang tried defending herself again. "I was helping him with his homework."

Everyone gave her a stare. "You were tutoring Jaune?" Blake asked, another rhetorical question.

Yang sighed, she knew to give up the jig. "He looked lonely in there by himself." She told her team, even though the answer was only half true.

"Yang, it's not really like you to hang around someone who looks lonely like that. What's the deal?" Ruby asked her sister. Ruby knew Yang better than anyone, and staying with someone who was alone, wasn't like her.

"Well..." Yang started talking. She slowly rubbed her arm, trying to think of a way to say it. "I feel bad, it was me who put him in that bed, so I want to make it up to him. He's actually a really cool guy, once you get past the fake confidence."

Ruby saw a small twinkle in Yang's eye. She could feel the urge build inside her, driving her crazy. Ruby knew not to tease Yang, but she couldn't help herself. "You like him!" Ruby shouted, drawing on the ears of the people across the hall.

Yang's face quickly went redder than Ruby's cloak. "Shut up!" She said in a hushed tone. "First of all, don't give anyone any ideas. Secondly, keep your voice down. Thirdly, Jaune and I are just friends."

Ruby was excited, after all the years, she finally got to tease Yang. "That's what they all say. Then you start cuddling and kissing." Ruby continued, and started making kissing noises. The kissing was quickly stopped by Yang's bed pillow being thrown into Ruby's face.

Yang knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with Ruby, so she grabbed her pillow back and put it on her bed. "I'm not dating Jaune, just shut up about it."

It wasn't in Blake's nature to get mixed up in other people's business, only to see what would happen. But Yang had rubbed off on her too much. "So Jaune's single?"

Yang finally cracked. She looked under her bed to Blake, anger in her eyes. "Drop it." Yang said sternly.

Blake quickly stopped teasing Yang.

* * *

Yang arrived at the infirmary at about 12:30. Jaune was in his bed, reading a book, which he seemed bored with.

"Hey Jaune." Yang said as she came into Jaune's view.

"Yang? What're you doing here? It's Saturday." Jaune replied. Yang was only supposed to come and bring him his homework on the **-**weekdays. "Don't tell me we have a big project coming up." Jaune groaned.

"No no. I just thought you might be lonely here by yourself so, I thought I'd come by." Yang explained. She had been holding her hands behind her back.

"Oh, well thanks. What're you holding?" Jaune asked, trying to move his head to get a better view of what Yang was holding.

Yang felt a small grin creep onto her lips. "Well... during lunch I realized you might want something to eat so, I brought you this." Yang revealed what she had been holding. It was a sandwich bag, that held a peanut butter sandwich inside of it. The sandwich had been cut into triangles and the crusts were cut off.

Jaune stared at the small bag, jaw slightly ajar. A warm smile eventually spreads across Jaune's face. "Yang, thank you. I didn't really think you'd be the kind of person to do that."

Yang shrugged and placed the bag on Jaune's lap. "I've learned a lot about you this past week, and you can learn some things about me too."

"Hopefully I will." Jaune smiled, taking a bite of the sandwich.

***Author Note*  
I know it's not a very long chapter, once again. But I'm trying to piece together where I want this story to go.  
As always, your feedback is the best thing you can give me, ideas of a chapter or even a small thing to do in the story are always welcomed.  
-ColeFlames**


	4. Chapter 4 - Plans

***Author's Note*  
It's been a lone while, I know. I wanted to get a chapter out at least every few days, but I failed at that, and I'm sorry. I didn't have any inspiration for writing. I'll try to keep it updated, but it really helps when you guys give me ideas. Even just a phrase or something the other characters could do would help.  
+Honorable Mentions+  
Thanks to HummingEnigma312 for giving me an idea for this chapter. I didn't use it, but I still am grateful for it. And Inquisitor Azreal for help with a different story I was thinking about writing. The story won't come out, but I still have to say thanks for the support!  
-ColeFlames**

* * *

Yang walked down the halls towards the infirmary. Her hands were empty today, since there hadn't been any homework. Thankfully. But Yang still wanted to check up on Jaune, in case he was worried that she wasn't coming, or in case he thought something happened to her. Yang arrived at the infirmary, walking to Jaune's bed. When the boy came into view he was facing the window, but he wasn't in his bed. He was grabbing his white undershirt. His normal blue pants with the white patch on his left knee were already on his body.

Yang looked at him in confusion. "What's all this?" She said tilting her head to the side.

Jaune turned around, surprised. He wasn't expecting anyone to come, since he had forgotten about Yang. "Oh, hey Yang. They're letting me out today." Jaune replied.

"Well that's great. Again, I'm sorry about... your ribs." Yang apologized, her gaze slowly looking down towards Jaune's chest. Her eyes seem glued to him.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean too." Jaune smiled. "Do you wanna catch a bite to eat?" He asked, snapping Yang out of her muscle filled trance.

"Yeah. That sounds awesome." Yang said excitedly, a smile appearing on her face.

The walk to the cafeteria was a quiet and short one, as the two did ran into anyone they knew. When the duo arrived, they noticed both teams sitting at their usual table.

"Come on, I'm sure the gang is eager to see you." Yang began as she took Jaune into the lineup for supper. "None of us knew you were getting out toady." Yang told Jaune.

"I didn't either until this morning. After breakfast was served they told me I could leave before supper." Said Jaune.

Both blondes grabbed a bowl of chili and a piece of garlic bread and made their way to the table.

Yang was the first one to speak up. "Hey guys! Look who I found!" She said as Jaune and her sat at the table.

"Jaune?" Nora was the first to speak. "You're out already? You're not supposed to be out until the end of the week. What if you're not Jaune. What if the real Jaune is actually dead? Who are you?"

Everyone stared at Nora. Ren sighed. "He must have made a quick recovery Nora."

Nora seemed to be searching for something. "That's makes sense too."

Supper went by smoothly. Everyone talked about what Jaune had missed while he was in the infirmary. Yang however, stayed silent throughout most of the meal. Her mind was flustered with questions. 'Should I surprised him, or should I be subtle?' She kept thinking of how to approach her problem. Everyone finally finished their meals. As both teams were putting their trays away, Yang took a hold of Jaune's wrist and pulled him aside.

"Jaune. I need to ask you something." Yang stated. Her eyes filled with seriousness to mask the small amount of nervousness she had.

"Sure Yang, what is it?" Jaune asked.

Yang took a small breath and looked Jaune in the eyes. "Do you... doyouwannagooutwithme?" Yang asked. The words being mashed together without any space between them.

It took Jaune a few moments to register what the girl was asking. 'She's been nothing but nice to me. She's stopped teasing me altogether.' "Are you, being serious?" Jaune inquired, careful of his words.

Yang simply nodded. "Yeah. After helping you for the past week, I realized that you're a really great guy. And I... I'd like to at least, try." Yang said, trying to be confident.

Jaune was wary at first, but it passed. "Sure. I'll make plans and message you."

Yang tried to hide her excitement as best she could. "Awesome!" She jumped and hugged the tall blonde and scraggly boy. Yang's not good at hiding her excitement.

Jaune tried to speak, but couldn't under the crushing grip of the brawler.

Yang pulled back and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later." She turned around and walked off. 'He said yes!'

* * *

The walk back to JNPR dorm room was a long trek for Jaune. His head was spinning of what just happened. Jaune had never been on a date before, so planning one was going to be difficult. But he did have someone he could go to.

"Please! I need your help!" Jaune begged, after explaining his situation.

"I still don't know why you came to me." Red replied.

"Because you and Nora go to places all the time." Jaune stated.

"First of all, Nora and I are not a couple. Secondly," Ren defended, but was quickly cut off.

"You two are basically a couple. You do everything a dating couple does, minus the romantic stuff."

"That's because she's a very affectionate person." Ren said.

"When it comes to you." Jaune added.

Ren sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go ask Nora?"

"Because... I. uhhh... good idea!" Jaune said as he shot out the door.

* * *

"Aww! My leader if finally becoming a big boy!" Nora teased.

"Now you're sounding like her." Jaune said, annoyed. He had just explained what happened with Yang at the cafeteria, the same way he had with Ren.

"Ren said to come to you, that's what I'm doing. Do you have any ideas?" Jaune pleaded.

Nora smirked. "I have a couple. But, if you want my advice, you need to help me."

Jaune groaned. "All right, what do I have to do?"

Nora looked around, making sure no one is listening. "You have to convince Ren to make it a double date with you guys." Nora whispered.

Jaune looked confused. "Double date with who?"

Nora giggled. "You. Yang. Ren. And me!"

* * *

***Author's Note* Again  
I know it's not a very long chapter, but I wanted to get something out. I'm not about to neglect this story or let it die. It dies, when you guys stop reading.  
As always, your comments and feedback are VERY appreciated. Ideas, suggestions or even where you want the story to go or what a chapter could be about. All things that you can write to me. I take EVERY comment into consideration.  
-ColeFlames**


	5. Chapter 5 - Double Date

***Author's Note*  
First of all, I'd like to say thank you to my friend Michelle. She helped me write a bit of this chapter. You can check out her Supernatural fanfic at ATo-Timber and her artwork at fenrir49 at DeviantART.  
Secondly, I know it's taken a while for me to get this chapter out, and it's still not very long. I think a part of my creativity has exploded, and I need to pick up the pieces. **

* * *

The past two days had been busy and unforgiving to Jaune. First, he had Yang ask him out, then he had to make it a double date, and on top of that, he still barely knew what they were going to do once they got to their destination. Yang, Jaune, Nora, and Ren had all been bundled in their cooler coats, as it was chilly outside this evening. Jaune had barely managed to get by with Nora's help of planning the 'double date'. The only person who didn't know it was a double date was Ren. Jaune had pleaded to Ren to have him and Nora come along on Jaune and Yang's date, to make sure nothing went wrong. Or so Ren thought. Nora was an evil little mastermind when it came to romance. Nora's plan was to get Ren to kiss her, or vice versa by the end of the night. Jaune's plan was to make sure Yang didn't have a horrible night. Yang wasn't expecting much from Jaune, not in a rude way. Since the boy hadn't been on any dates in the past, she didn't think he could pull something off like this. But here the group was, at a chilly indoor ice rink. Skating.

"Come on Ren! It's so much fun!" Nora chirped, dancing around on the ice.

"Nora, you know I can't skate." Ren replied on the edge of the ice, wary to even step on the ice.

Nora skated over towards the tall magenta eyed boy, accidentally spraying ice shards all over him as she came to a stop. "Oops." Nora giggled. "Here, I'll help you." She said, offering Ren her hand.

Ren took her hand, carefully and slowly stepping on the ice.

"There." Nora said softly, one hand on Ren's back and the other on his chest. The pair skated slowly but gracefully along the ice.

"See, it's not so bad." Nora said, slowly moving away from Ren.

"Yeah, I guess i- wait. Nora!" Ren started to panic.

Panic, was followed by loss of the small amount of balance he had and that was followed by slipping flat on to the ice.

Ren groaned. "Nora." He grumbled.

"Ren! I'm so sorry! I was just trying to help you!" Nora said, hunched over him, a look of worry painted on her face.

"It's fine Nora. Just please, don't ever do that again." The boy chimed. He could never stay mad at Nora.

At the other side of the rink, Jaune and Yang were having a great deal more luck than the other two.

"Alright, you got it!" Jaune said happily. He had known how to skate ever since he was young, Yang, had not.

"Yeah, just... don't let go." Yang said nervously.  
She had been skating with Ruby a few times, but she had fallen at least once every time she went, so she had stopped skating all together. That was until today.

Jaune's strong, firm hands were softly holding onto Yang's hips. "You'll get the hang of it. Like my mom always said, sometimes you just... ah never mind." Jaune sighed, realizing that he was sounding like a mama's boy.

Yang turned her head, looking towards the knight. "You're really sweet Jaune." The comment was then followed by, a gentle peck on his cheek.

Jaune blushed, badly. "Well, my dad always taught me to helps others."

Yang placed her hands atop Jaune's, moving them above her waist.

"This is fun, you know. I've never been on a date like this." Yang said.

"Like this?" Jaune replied.

"Well, yeah. I've gone on a few dates before. But none were as roman- uhhh, calm as this." Yang revealed.

Jaune smiled. "You know how my dad said to be confident?"

Yang simply nodded.

"When you asked me to a date, I nearly fainted." Jaune said with a small chuckle.

"Why?" Asked Yang. The boy was usually calm and confident about these things.

Jaune sighed. "Because besides hitting on girls, I don't know much more than that. I actually had to ask Nora for help." Jaune admitted.

"Well, it looks like we're both befitting from this." Yang smiled, looking over to the other couple. Nora was resting her head on Ren's back and her arms were wrapped around the boy's waist.

"Yeah. She asked me to make this a double date. Just, don't tell Ren any of this, okay?" Jaune begged.

Yang giggled. "Alright."

Skating went on for a little while. Yang had managed to go through the entire night without falling once. Except for when she toppled onto Jaune. The two shared a short moment of eye contact that seemed to go on forever.

The group finally left the ice rink, making their way to Flynt's Restaurant. Jaune had managed to make last minute reservations the night before their date. The restaurant luckily had a few tables left when Jaune called.

"Reservations for Jaune Arc." Jaune told the woman at the front.

"Ah, right this way sir." The lady replied with a smile. She led the four to a small booth. A high hanging light made the area around dim, yet romantic.

"Here are your menus." She said, placing down the 4 menus she had grabbed when the group had walked in.

the group took their seats in the booth. Yang and Nora sitting across from their respective dates.

Yang smiled happily. "I didn't know you made reservations." She said to Jaune.

Jaune smiled and shrugged. "Well, I didn't want us to have to wait for a table. So, I made reservations last night."

"Well it was very sweet of you Jaune." Yang complimented.

Everyone made their decisions on what they would order. Nora decided on ribs. Ren on a simple salad. Yang settled on a steak. All while Jaune stared at his menu.

"I'm not sure what to get." Jaune grumbled.

"Well you need to pick something soon. Why not the chicken wings?" Ren suggested.

"Uhhh, maybe I could ask - hey!" Jaune complained as Yang took his menu away.

"Chicken wings it is." She smiled, looking at Jaune.

Jaune sighed as the waitress arrived at their table. "Hello. My name is Jennifer and I will be your waitress this evening." She said. "I'll be taking orders now."

Everyone ordered their meals and asked for drinks. After the waitress left, Ren was first to break the silence.

"So, how long have you two been going out?"

"This is our first date." Yang said calmly. "So far, it's been great for me. What about you Jaune?" Yang asked, a warm smile painted on her face.

Jaune on the other hand, had a warm blush. "Uhhh, good I suppose."

Nora had been silent for a bit of the night, which was concerning to Ren. "Nora?"

Nora popped her head up and looked at Ren.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked.

"Of course Ren, I'm fine." Nora replied.

Ren wasn't so sure. He knew when something was bothering Nora. "Nora." He pressed.

Nora sighed. "Ummm, okay. Ren I'll tell you, but you have to close your eyes." She told him.

The rest of the group looked confused, especially Ren. "Alright." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Nora took a small breath, and quickly kissed Ren on the lips.

Ren opened his eyes, a blush forming on his face. "Nora?"

"Will you, go out with me? Ren." Nora mumbled quietly.

Ren held a stare at Nora for a few moments. His expression softened and he smiled. "I knew you planned this." He muttered, giving Nora a small peck on the cheek.

Nora opened her eyes, a small blush forming on her face.

"Well, now that you two finally got together." Yang began. "Now us."

"What about u-" Jaune began, but was cut off. Yang's soft lips pressed against his for a brief moment.

"We kiss." Yang said softly, sitting back down in her seat.

Jaune's faced formed a mad blush. "Well, I guess this is now officially a double date."

The night went on for a few hours. The four spent time talking and getting to know each other on a much larger scale. Ren and Nora already knew almost everything about each other, so Jaune and Yang got to learn more about the other two over the course of the evening.

The four huntsmen and huntresses in training managed to catch the last airship back to Beacon. Jaune made it through the flight without losing his meal, thanks to Yang. By the time everyone got back to their respective dorms, it was already 9:30.

Ren and Nora went arrived into their room, greeted by Pyrrha looking through her scroll. Yang however, pulled Jaune aside.

"Jaune." Yang began. "I had a great time tonight, and I wanted to know if, maybe you wanted to do this again sometime?" Yang asked. She didn't seem like herself. She almost seemed, nervous.

Jaune smiled. "Of course. I had a really nice time too."

Yang pulled Jaune into a deep kiss. "I'll see you later." She said, before retiring to her dorm for the night.

"Well well well, guess who's got a boyfriend?" A young girl in red sang as Yang entered the dorm.

"Shut up little sister." Yang said happily.

* * *

***Second Author's Note*  
So, this is the ending to the story. I don't have any plans on continuing it. I'm sorry. If I managed to think of something to add, I will.  
In the meantime, stay crispy readers!  
-ColeFlames**


End file.
